Jolly Green Giant or Jolly Little Smurf?
by RebellionOfTheGays71
Summary: Quinn Fabray can have anyone she wants. But who does she want? Faberry oneshot.


Quinn Fabray could have anyone she wanted. She was beautiful, talented and an amazing person (if you looked past the bitchy facade). Only one problem. She didn't know who she wanted.

Two people had caught her eye and they could not be any different if they tried. The first one was Finn Hudson. A gigantic doofus with a cheeky little smirk and a singing voice that isn't too bad but its not great. The second person was a short stack of pancakes going by the name of Rachel Berry. No matter what life throws at her, she always smiles and keeps her head up and she can sing.

I know what your probably thinking. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, is gay? Yes she is. If you think about it it is obvious. Pornographic pictures of a girl drawn in the restrooms? Could she be any more obvious?

That was the problem. She was bisexual and living in a very conservative town. Her parents were strict christians and hated all gays, the rest of the town were pretty similar. A few people were accepting, like the glee club, but that's because they're gay themselves or related to someone gay. She wasn't afraid to come out but she didn't want to if she couldn't get the girl she wanted.

Her decision should be easy to make. Date the giant, have happy parents and try to forget Rachel but she couldn't do that yet. She needed to know for sure if she didn't have a chance with her.

* * *

That night, when Quinn got home, she locked herself in her room, put her laptop on, plugged in headphones and searched youtube for an answer. She wasn't dumb though, even if she is blonde. Google was in incognito mode. She did not need that search coming up on her search history. The first thing that came up was **How to know if a girl is a lesbian (OFFICIAL SONG) - Ally Hills.** This will do.

You don't wear a beanie in the summer for no reason

Berry doesn't wear beanies. Damn.

Or a baseball tee when its not baseball season

In school she wears those fugly animal sweaters in case she gets slushied. I'm going to have to see her out of school to get the answer to that.

If you check her nails and they're always trimmed

Bingo! Berry never lets her nails grow. They're always trimmed.

Or KStew is her style twin

Uggh. Don't have a clue who KStew is. I'll google it in a bit.

She knows a little bit too much about the L word

I've heard her make references.

She rolls her sleeves up when she's wearing pocket t-shirts

Definitely need to talk to her out of school.

And when she compliments, you just feel confident, you know how she rolls but your still not sure

She does compliment me a lot.

If she looks like she'd want a few cats

She has three. Tink, Lola and Castiel.

If her closet is full of snapback

Thats it. I'm going over to hers after this song ends. I need to see her wardrobe.

You lock eyes that implies that you're in luck my friend, cause she's probably a lesbian

We always make eye contact in glee.

Blue isn't just her favourite colour its the warmest

What the hell does that mean?

Her low cut tank top collection is enormous

I'll find out later, if she lets me in.

If plaid or flannels are her go to thing

Wardrobe again!

Sit back and listen to your gayday ping

My gaydar is terrible.

She walks around just like she owns the place

That's like Santana. Is Santana gay? I'll have to ask her that tomorrow.

You mention pride and she can't keep a straight face

This ones tough. Is she smiling because she gay or because of her dads?

Sometimes the hottie-ness, just makes it obvious

She is hot.

But it doesn't happen every single case

True.

If she does all these thing but she's not out of the closet

Me. And Rachel, hopefully.

Then we don't know for sure, but I'm sure gonna call it

Me too Ally, me too.

If her purse is also a backpack

Does an adorable pink suitcase count?

She's always watching Orange is the new black

Does she even have netflix? I hope so, that show is so awesome. Vauseman is just too adorable to not ship.

She's probably a lesbian

* * *

Quinn had heard enough. There was one thing she knew for sure, she had to look inside Rachel's closet and find out if she has netflix. Mainly the closet thing though.

There she was, knocking on the Berry's front door, hoping she would be allowed in. She doesn't know what Rachel told her dads but Quinn was a bully. She stopped bullying Rachel when she joined the glee club and realised that she is an amazing person.

"Hello Mr. Berry. I was just wondering if Rachel is in?" Always good to be polite.

"May I ask who's enquiring?"

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray." Okay, now I sound like James Bond.

"I'll go and get her"

"Thank you sir."

When Rachel came around the corner I knew I was in for hell. Short shorts that showed them wonderfully toned legs and a tank top that accentuates her breasts. Tank top! I wonder how many she owns? Is her collection enormous?

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately."

"Come in Quinn. We'll go up to my room."

Step one: get in her room is completed.

"What's up Quinn? Not to be rude but you just randomly show up at my door and wan to talk 'privately'. our past isn't great so if you're here to insult me please leave."

"Um no. I'm here to...well I was wondering...would it be okay if"

"Spit it out Quinn" Rachel interrupts me in a tone I've never heard her use before. And she spoke in normal teenager words.

"Can I look in your closet?"

"What?"

"Um that came out completely wrong. Santana played a prank on me earlier so I want to get her back. I know she'd have a heart attack if I came to school looking like you so I was wondering if I could look at your clothes before I went to the clothes store."

"Fine but don't be long. I'm catching up on orange is the new black. I've been busy since season 4 came out."

"I love that show" She has netflix and watches OITNB. Check.

Alright in we go.

Wow she has a lot of clothes. And they're organised by style and colour. She has beanies and snapbacks. Pocket t-shirts and baseball tees. Tank tops. Her closet is perfect. I think she might be gay.

"Rachel can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure Quinn but don't be offended if I choose not to answer."

"Are you gay?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I listened to this song by Ally Hills and you tick a lot of boxes."

"Ally Hills? The youtuber who sings about lesbians and coming out?"

"And being in love with a straight girl." Okay maybe Quinn didn't come straight over after listening to that song. She listened to more songs. She's slightly obsessed.

"Well Quinn, I can understand what makes you think that but if I was gay I would not tell you as it would give you something new to bully me with if you decided to revert back to your old ways."

"Why would I use your sexuality against you? I love the gays. I'm gay myself." Oh shit. I did not just tell Rachel Berry that I was gay. Oh no. She knows that now. She'll tell everyone and I'll lose my place on the cheerios.

"Quinn, did you just say you were gay?"

Did she say something? Her lips are moving but I don't have a clue what she's saying. I should listen.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

"I..I'm fine. What did you say?"

"Are you gay?"

"Um don't tell anyone please. I need to be on the cheerios to get out of this town and if I'm gay I can't do that. Sue would kick me off straight away."

"I wont. By the way I am gay. If you were still wondering."

With that confirmed Quinn did something she never thought she would. She leant forward and kissed Rachel. Very chastely but she did it. And then freaked out again.

She was so deep in panic mode she didn't see Rachel lean in for another kiss. It started off chaste but when Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip, hoping to deepen it, Qinn opened her mouth and let Rachel's tongue explore.

They made it onto the bed at some point and were making it pretty heatedly. When breathing became an issue they pulled apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rach?"

Quinn had made her choice. She wanted the jolly little smurf.

"Yes."

 **A/N I do not own glee or the song. If you haven't heard it I recommend listening to it. Its awesome. I'm obsessed with Ally Hills at the minute so there might be a lot of her songs in my fics.**


End file.
